


Sons of Gondor

by MadameAngel



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameAngel/pseuds/MadameAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depressingly unrequited Aragorn/Boromir slash.</p><p>Originally published on fanfiction.net 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Sleeps

I look at him, sleeping there, and know this cannot be right. My gaze follows every line of his face, memorizing it. His eyes stir beneath their lids. He is restless as he dreams. His dark hair shines with gold in the light of the embers from the dying fire. I hear Legolas walking as he keeps watch, and I cover myself with my Elven cloak, praying that he does not see me watching. The fire slowly dies, and all is still. The clouds race by, causing brief swaths of moonlight to wash over us. I nearly stand up and go to his side. Imagining the feel of his lips upon mine, I sigh.

There never was much hope for us, him and me. Yet even now I sometimes sense that he feels more for me than mere brotherhood. Ofttimes, when he looks at me, I can see it in his eyes. His eyes that are sometimes blue, sometimes green, sometimes grey, and reflect all the sadness of a thousand lifetimes. His eyes, that could hold the fire of ten thousand balrog flames, and in the selfsame moment, all the ice atop Caradhras.

The moon is beginning to set in the West, and the darkest hour of Night is before me, and I know I will not sleep tonight, not when he is so near. I stretch out my arm in the darkness. I can almost touch the hem of his cloak. The wind turns, and I breathe in his delicious scent through nose and mouth, tasting and smelling him on the cool night air. He mutters in his sleep, and my eyes focus on his lips as they form one single word. The shape of his lips suggests something akin to my name, yet I dare not hope, for I know it cannot be. I close my eyes, willing sleep to come, and it will not. I know why, yet I fear to do what I know will finally bring peace to my endless, sleepless nights.

I silently push the cloak off of me, and crawl over to where he lies, fast asleep. I bend my head over his. In his sleep, he tilts his chin upward ever so slightly, and his lips brush against mine. In that instant, the Evenstar pendant falls out of his shirt and glows brightly against the dark earth. One hot tear slips down my face and falls on his lips. He licks them in his sleep and stirs again. I look East, to the pink tinge along the mountain tops. Dawn approaches, and he is waking.

I quickly resume my own sleeping space and turn away from him, clenching my jaw and closing my eyes, a scowl upon my face. Never again will I risk discovery. I flinch as I feel his warm hand upon my shoulder.

"Boromir," he whispers. "It is morning. Time to move on." I glare at him through half closed eyes before turning closer to the ground and drawing my cloak tighter around me. He does not know the true meaning of his words, and yet he speaks the truth. He will never be mine. It is time to move on.


	2. Be At Peace

They were coming. Years of fighting and battles had honed my skills. I could feel the vibrations of their footsteps in the earth. I stood silently, listening, waiting. I could hear the fighting, though how far off I did not know. They were closer now. I knew that I must fight, to the death, as a repentance for what I had done. I could hear Merry and Pippin yelling, and the Uruk-hai chasing them. I raced over, sword drawn, my heart pounding in my ears. But they were too many. In desperation, I blew the Horn of GOndor.

Nothing. No one came, save for more Uruk-hai. I blew again. Still, nothing. I continued to fight.

Pain. I had been struck. I feel to my knees with a groan. A single thought entered my mind. Aragorn, I am dying. Where are you? Yet I was not finished. I rose up to fight again. Another arrow pierced my stomach. I knelt, nearly falling upon my face, but stood up yet again, to repay my debt to the Fellowship. The pain was exquisite. Even so, I was not dead. I could feel my heart beating. Another arrow, and I could fight no more. Dimly, I saw the halflings being carried off by the Uruk-hai. Pain and regret filled me. I had failed. I saw the iron-shod feet of the Uruk-hai leader stop before me. He drew his bow slowly. I stared him defiantly in the eye, ready to die for my people, for my world. For Aragorn.

Suddenly, a green-grey blur flew into the Uruk, knocking him aside. Aragorn. As they fought, I lay slowly down, feeling the blood beginning to fill my lungs. Once the Uruk was dead, Aragorn rushed to my side.

"They took the little ones!" I cried, filled with terror.

"Be still," Aragorn whispered. My hand found his shoulder. I could feel his hair beneath my gloved fingers.

"Frodo. Where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him." The guilt was overwhelming.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now."

"Forgive me," I implored. "I did not see. I have failed you all."

"No, Boromir," Aragorn said softly. "You fought bravely. You have kept your honor." His gentle fingers moved closer to the arrow in my chest. I seized his hand.

"Leave it. It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness. And my city to ruin." Grief filled me as I thought of the people of Gondor, who would never again rejoice because of me, but would be forever saddened by my loss. I gripped his shoulder again.

"I do no know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you that I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail." Aragorn's eyes were full of tears. Why? I did not feel any pain. He was here, and I could die in peace.

"Our people. Our people," I echoed. I reached for my sword. Aragorn placed the hilt in my hand, his fingers gently brushing my palm. I held the weapon to my chest. "I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My King."

I did not feel pain. Yet I could not be dead. My heart was not beating, yet I could still see Aragorn's face before me as he bent over my body. He cupped the side of my face with his hand, and I felt the warmth of his touch. Yet I was not breathing.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor," Aragorn whispered. In the absence of my own heartbeat, I could hear Aragorn's heart pounding. He lowered his face to mine and placed his lips gently against my forehead. And then all was dark. I was at peace.


End file.
